masaugfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempest Family
The Tempest Family is a very powerful family in Menoia, and during the third era, is the family that controls the throne of Silverwind. First Generation The first Generation of Tempests refers to the generation of Sigfried Tempest, with his brothers Baldr Tempest, Tyrion Tempest, and Julius Tempest. Sigfried, Baldr, and Tyrion held the powers of Spirits, Storms, and Flames, respectively, while Julius was a natural-born leader. At the end of the Second Era, Sigfried murdered Baldr and Tyrion, stealing their powers, and brutally attacked Julius, leaving him to die from his wounds. Julius, however, would flee to Masaug, and would live peacefully there until he died of natural causes. After murdering his brothers, Sigfried single-handedly took the throne of Silverwind, declaring himself king, and personally executed anyone who dared challenge his rule. He married Elaina Tempest, and had two sons - Orion Tempest and Galdar Tempest. Orion would be born with the powers of Storms and Spirits, while Galdar inherited the powers of Flames. .]] Second Generation Orion and Galdar were strong, good men, who saw their father's selfish ways and lust for power very clearly. When Sigfried died, Orion and Galdar were still very young, but Orion was ready to take the throne of Silverwind. Although he ruled well, he still made enemies, and an attempt on his life failed only because Galdar took the arrow instead, dying in the process, but giving his power to Orion before his death. Orion would marry Lena Tempest, and have 3 children - Aegis Tempest, Frieda Tempest, and Eritrea Tempest, who were born with the powers of Storms, Spirits, and Flames, respectively. Third Generation Making sure to raise his children to be righteous and just, unlike his father, Orion instilled strong values in the 3 young Tempests, but made sure that they were still strong enough to stand up for what was right. However, Silverwind would end up at war with Harag once more, and Aegis fell in the front lines of battle, leading the siege against Harag. Utterly shattered by this, and blaming themselves for the death of their son, Orion and Lena charged into battle with utter recklessness, which resulted in their deaths as well. With both nations crippled by the war, Frieda took the throne, and made peace with Harag. Eritrea would marry Venatus Pheonix, giving him her powers, effectively splitting the Tempest line at this point, while Frieda used her powers to contact Aegis, who would give her his powers from the Spirit Realm, a feat that has never been replicated since. Frieda would marry Cyrus Tempest, and have 2 children - Jorn Tempest and Diana Tempest, with the powers of Storms and Spirits, respectively, while Eritrea and Venatus would bear Vesta Pheonix, with the powers of Flames. Fourth Generation With Frieda often occupied with running the kingdom, Jorn and Diana grew up with a great deal of independence, and were encouraged by Cyrus to follow their passions, whether or not those involved the throne of Silverwind. For Jorn, he found diplomacy and bureaucracy to be of great interest, while Diana trained as a fierce warrior, and although she was arguably the greatest warrior of her time, she decided against joining the Flame Legion due to a lack of interest in the tactical side of warfare. After the death of Frieda and Cyrus, Jorn took the throne of Silverwind, with Diana as his personal bodyguard. Extending his diplomatic influence to Koheigh, Jorn and Diana went on many diplomatic missions to the mainland continent, where Jorn would meet his to-be wife, Elise {}. Unfortunately, a group of enemies of Silverwind sought to assassinate Jorn in order to cripple the kingdom and end its influence in Koheigh. Diana learned of this the night the group planned to attack. Knowing they could not outrun the group, and that Silverwind needed Jorn as its leader, Diana gave Jorn her powers, and stayed behind to delay the group as much as possible. She was capture by the group swiftly, and tortured to death, refusing to answer any of the questions in the interrogation. Jorn would return to Silverwind safely with Elise, and would continue to expand Silverwind's influence into Koheigh, while maintaining peace with Harag, despite high tensions between the two kingdoms. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the kingdom, Vesta had remained isolated from the Tempests after killing both of her parents in a terrible accident involving her powers. For most of her youth, she developed a very sadistic attitude, and would act with extreme hostility towards anyone she did happen to encounter. However, she fell in love with Tristan {}, though she remained extremely distrustful of everyone else. They would eventually marry, living in the most northern reaches of Silverwind, isolated from the rest of the population. Jorn and Elise would bear Elysio Tempest and Aurius Tempest, with the powers of Spirits and Storms, respectively, while Vesta and Tristan would bear Carth Pheonix, with the powers of Flames. Fifth Generation Elysio and Aurius were both strong, with a great desire to make the world a better place, seeing their father's influence over the other kingdoms in Menoia. However, both of them were able to recognize that war was sometimes the only option - an option their father had managed to avoid through his whole reign as king. After Jorn's death, Elysio took the throne, but things quickly turned sour as Silverwind had to endure a 3-year war with Harag immediately after. Staying true to his convictions, and as a great leader for the Flame Legion, Elysio defeated Harag and made peace, while only sustaining moderate losses for Silverwind. However, less than a year later, Anathos threatened to destroy Silverwind if his demand for tribute was not satisfied. At this time, Aurius gave Elysio his power, offering himself as tribute to the god of darkness, which Anathos accepted, promising "A short period of peace" for Silverwind, and returning to the Underworld. Shortly after this, Carth left his family to return to the city, and befriended Elysio, unaware of their shared heritage. Carth married Lydia Tempest and together they bore Aurius Pheonix, honoring Elysio's late brother. Carth and Lydia would fall out of love, however, and Lydia instead married Elysio, with whom they would bear Griffon Tempest and Fantom Tempest, with the powers of Storms and Spirits, respectively, with Lydia dying in labour. Less than a year later, however, Anathos returned with an army of demons, and laid siege to Silverwind. The Flame Legion was able to fight the demons with decent effectiveness, but the god of darkness was too powerful, and he began to wipe out entire squads of the army with every move. Carth and Elysio challenged Anathos away from the city, to which the god of darkness accepted. Here, Carth showed his Divine Form, single handedly slaying Anathos, while Elysio protected the city with a spirit barrier. However, this clash was too great for any mortal to withstand, and after the fight was done, there were no remnants of either Carth or Anathos. With the power of the Pheonix unleashed, it chose Aurius as its next carrier, giving him his father's powers. After this, Elysio raised Aurius as his own, and in order to avoid a conflict for the throne between Griffon and Fantom, left Fantom in Masaug with {} and {}, who were members of the royal court prior to this. Sixth Generation Main Article: Rise of the Defender Alliance